Les Secrets de Pall Mall
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Si comme le prétend Oscar Wilde, un écrivain est quelqu'un qui a appris à son esprit à mal se comporter, il est de votre ressort de juger si ce nouveau recueil de drabbles mérite la sanction nécessaire à ceux qui se comportent mal. Une punition bien méritée ou des encouragements, je ne sais pas ce que je mérite, mais mon destin est entre vos mains. (MYSTRADE)
1. Alcool

**Titre**: Les Secrets de Pall Mall

**Auteure** : Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating: K à M**

**Genre(s)**: Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Notes**: Me revoici donc avec un nouveau recueil de courts textes, et promis, je n'ai pas oublié les prompts pour 221B Baker Street Private Library. J'avais juste besoin de me changer les idées. Le titre vient du fait que dans le Canon, il est dit que Mycroft habite un appartement sur Pall Mall. Ils sont là pour faire l'intermittence entre les chapitres de_ De la façon dont Sherlock Holmes perdit sa virginité_. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Alcool**

Mycroft ne fréquentait pas ce genre d'établissement habituellement. Mais ce soir, il avait besoin de se noyer dans la frénésie d'une foule fanatique d'anonymes dont il pourrait pourtant tout déduire en un regard. Alors le voilà dans un pub quelconque, l'air circonspect et buvant à petites gorgées son whiskey.

Greg vient là aussi, mais pour s'égayer un peu, oublier le poids des soucis qui l'accable toute la semaine durant. Au patron qui le connait par son nom, il commande une _Bombardier_ pour commencer léger et il s'accoude au comptoir comme un habitué, regardant sans le voir encore le dignitaire britannique.


	2. Kidnapper

**Kidnapper**

La première fois que Mycroft avait rencontré Greg, c'était dans une chambre d'hôpital, il avait été celui qui avait trouvé Sherlock quand il était à deux doigts de sombrer.

La seconde fois, il l'avait vu au commissariat quand il était venu payer la caution pour son frère qui était venu fureter sans autorisation sur une scène de crime.

La troisième fois, il l'avait fait enlever et s'était assurer de ses bonnes intentions quant à son frère, il avait été rassuré.

La quatrième fois, il l'avait invité au restaurant. La soirée fut mémorable. Elle resterait à tout jamais dans les annales.


	3. Examen

**Examen**

Le dos de Mycroft est recouvert d'une multitude de taches de rousseurs formant des centaines de constellations que personne n'a jamais vraiment prit le temps de nommer et de cartographier. Pourtant un certain inspecteur de Scotland Yard prend ce temps.

Il examine chaque détail du corps de son amant endormi, les engrangeant, les mémorisant, les caressants du bout des doigts. C'est doux et laiteux, chaud et enveloppant, alors Greg se rendort doucement, se blottissant tout contre l'homme qui règne sur son cœur, laissant là ses tentatives géographiques, remettant ses observations à plus tard.


	4. Téléphone

**Téléphone**

Mycroft était partit en France pour assister le Premier Ministre dans un déplacement classé confidentiel. Mais deux semaines sans Gregory, c'était définitivement trop long, alors il décida de lui téléphoner un soir :

« Please Greg , go to our bedroom. Remove your pants. Prop your back on my pillow. Now close your eyes. And caress yourself softly, a bit faster now, quick. Just _there_.On that very spot. Now please come. »

Il avait parlé de la sorte à Greg durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, sa voix se voulant veloutée et enveloppante, et il réussit à obtenir l'effet escompté si ce n'est qu'une protubérance ornait son pantalon au pli impeccable.


	5. Porte-Jaretelles

**Porte-Jarretelle**

La première fois que Gregory s'était vu proposer par Mycroft l'idée d'un porte-jarretelle, il avait d'abord ris aux éclats.

Et puis un samedi soir, un soir un peu comme les autres, Greg remarqua une certaine tension peu commune chez le politicien. Il se tenait encore plus droit qu'à l'accoutumé et semblait avoir minci.

Ce soir-là, tout se passa comme les autres soirs, sauf au moment où Gregory déshabilla Mycroft pour rendre leurs ébats plus confortables.

Un superbe porte-jarretelle et un corset délicieusement resserré mettaient en valeur les courbes bien placées de son amant. Et l'idée eut aussitôt conquis le policier.


End file.
